Para Severus
by Lullaby Snape
Summary: algo que Lily quisiera que su amigo supiese, recuerdos, esperanzas... spoiler DH .


**esto es algo que deasearia fuera asi...**

**esos sonrojos de Lily, prefiero tomarlos por otro lado, una especie de carta? algo asi supongo... tal vez un pensamiento.**

Cuando te conocí me asustaste bastante… unos años después admitiste cuánto tiempo habías planeado ese encuentro, pero como todo lo que se planea demasiado resultó todo un fiasco. Las únicas cosas que había oído de ti tenían que ver con tu alterado padre y tu siniestra mamá… de ti, pues sólo recordaba haberte visto desde lejos cuando nos columpiábamos con Tuney… tu aspecto estrafalario no me preocupaba, sino más bien ese, para entonces, imaginario mundo paralelo en que creías moverte.

Eres una bruja –fue una de las primeras cosas que dijiste, claro que me ofendí y seriamente pensé en alejarme todo lo que pudiese de ti. Mientras caminaba junto a mi hermana ella me repetía que nunca más te hablase, que eras peligroso, loco y de mala familia, yo por mi parte seguía algo asustada por lo que habías dicho, más que mal siempre había poseído extrañas cualidades y en más de alguna ocasión la misma Petunia me llamó bruja…

Venías todos los días a la plazoleta, me mirabas desde la banca más distante mientras jugaba y reía con otras niñas, no creo que te gustase oírlo pero me daba pena verte ahí tan solo… nunca nadie venia por ti, aunque vivías lejos nadie te buscaba… podías pasar todo el día en ese mismo lugar.

Claro, tampoco es que fueses un encanto de niño… las pocas veces que los chicos del sector te habían invitado a jugar con ellos los habías ignorado por completo, mirabas a otro lado y soltabas un bufido de malestar… tengo que reconocer que eso me daba algo de risa y también que me hacia sentir muy especial, tu te me habías acercado y aunque rechazabas al resto siempre parecías dispuesto a hablar conmigo… comencé a plantearme si tenias razón, tal vez no querías estar con nadie más porque nosotros éramos únicos.

Un día que Tuney estaba ocupada hablando de chicos con su amiga Marión me senté junto a ti.

¿Es cierto eso dijiste la otra vez? –tu cara se había iluminado, otra vez vi tu rostro alegre y tus ojos brillantes.

Claro que si, no te mentiría… -me miraste con una expresión seria y confiada- estoy seguro que pronto seremos compañeros en Hogwarts.

¿Hogwarts? –repetí desconcertada- ¿qué es eso?

El mejor colegio de magia y hechicería del mundo –fue tu entusiasta respuesta.

Nunca olvidaré esos primeros días, nos escapábamos al bosquecillo que estaba cerca de casa y ahí me contabas millones de cosas desconocidas… no podía creer que un mundo entero se escondiese bajo las narices de todos!! El Ministerio, Hogwarts, el callejón Diagon, Azkabán, todas las criaturas que yo sólo creía existían en cuentos… las varitas… todo!! Ansiaba igual que tú recibir la carta que me haría conocer todas las cosas maravillosas que me contabas bajo los árboles…

Ahora sonrío cada vez que recuerdo tus peleas con Tuney… no podían llevarse peor ustedes dos, en ese entonces me temo que siempre estuve del lado de mi hermana, aunque si lo pienso un poco ella siempre trataba de ofenderte y ponerte en ridículo, pero era mi hermana… tu ya sabrías entenderme, siempre lo hacías.

¿Recuerdas la selección?, yo jamás la olvidaré… me sentía tan sola sin ti a mi lado. Me senté en ese taburete sin tener nada claro… solo escuche una voz en mi cabeza diciendo me que no creía conveniente ponerme en Slytherin, que seria mejor Gryffindor, yo solo quería pasar la prueba así que le rogué que no me mandase a casa derrotada… te miré con verdadera pena, tu estabas tan seguro de dónde querías estar… cuando te nombraron desee que el sombrero también te mandara a mi nueva casa, a mi no me preguntó nada, tal vez contigo tampoco lo haría… pero mis ilusiones se desvanecieron en solo un segundo, apenas tocó tu cabeza se escuchó un resonante _Slytherin _por todo el salón. Durante el banquete nos mirábamos desde lejos, lanzándonos sonrisas tristes de vez en cuando… al terminar no me contuve y desoyendo al prefecto corrí a tu lado y te pregunté lo que me estaba atormentando.

¿Seguiremos siendo mejores amigos, cierto?

Claro que si… ahora ve con tu prefecto si no quieres quedarte fuera de la sala común, ya nos veremos mañana en el desayuno¿quieres?

Asentí llena de felicidad, temía que estuvieses enfadado… es que habías planeado tan cuidadosamente nuestros movimientos una vez en Hogwarts! Y todos esos planes terminaban con tardes frente a la chimenea de la sala común hablando sobre cualquier cosa… juntos.

Y cumpliste Sev, muchos desayunos pasaron desde ese día… cambiamos la chimenea de la sala común por un agradable lugar de los jardines del colegio, y aunque nuestras clases no coincidían en su mayoría, pasábamos la tarde juntos haciendo deberes o hablando de la nada… resultábamos ser bastante buenos, siempre supe que tu lo serías, me asombraban tus locas ideas e inventos, nunca fuiste mezquino, siempre que hacías algún nuevo descubrimiento me lo contabas lleno de orgullo y temo que algunas veces me lleve el crédito de tus hazañas.

Me entristece recordar cómo nos fuimos distanciando… no vivíamos en tiempos fáciles, el que no debe ser nombrado cada vez se hacia más poderoso y tus amigos provenían de familias que creían en la legitimidad de las ideas de ese hombre tan malo… ya no pude seguir haciendo como si no importara, mis propias amigas eran objeto de burlas y extraños "accidentes"… te escuché llamar sangre sucia a una chica de Hufflepuff, no pude creerlo, tu me habías dicho que no importaba la ascendencia de los magos, tu nunca habías mentido, yo… no pude creer lo que estaba escuchando.

Te esperé tanto tiempo Sev… junto al pilar ese día de invierno quise escuchar lo que nunca te habías atrevido a decir, yo te admiraba tanto y… necesitaba escuchar que me querías, yo lo sentía, sentía que me querías pero nunca lo dijiste… después me llamaste sangre sucia, creo que nada me ha roto el corazón más que eso, ya no pude verte otra vez, me lastimaba demasiado, y aunque volviste a tratar de enmendarlo todo tampoco fuiste capaz de decirlo esa última vez… nos miramos fijamente , aún recuerdo el calor en las mejillas… balbuceaste unas palabras… no recuerdo, pero ya te habías ido Sev… lo vi tan claro que sentí ganas de llorar, nunca volveríamos a atrás, ya no había retorno para ninguno de los dos, nuestros caminos se separaron y en ese instante creo que tu también lo supiste… ya no volvimos a juntarnos por los veranos, no más paseos por el bosque, no más locos experimentos en mi sótano, no más escapadas ni risas bajo el haya, porque nosotros Severus, a nuestros escasos quince años entendimos que la vida nos había separado y ya nunca nos volvería a juntar…

Desde aquí te espero ahora, porque sé que vas a llegar… ahora sí podremos reír otra vez, ahora tu ya volviste a ser el de siempre, ahora te miro llena de asombro y admiración, tal como cuando nos conocimos, un beso Sev… porque ¿aún seguiremos siendo mejores amigos, cierto?...

**Espero k les haya gustado... cada vez que pienso en la vida de mi prove Sevy, me da una pena terrible...**

**si no es mucho pedir, me encantaria que me dejasen su opinion, siempre es bueno escuchar críticas.**

**gracias x darse una vuelta, cariños! . **


End file.
